


На обозрение

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: Крайности [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не может убить лорда Камелота без последствий, даже принц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На обозрение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [strip down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108238) by [qwerty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty). 



> Бета - MeDeGre.

\- Естественно, он хорош! – наконец, произнес Артур. – Я сам тренировал его.  
  
Мерлин резко втянул воздух, без сомнения, намереваясь сказать что-то совершенно неуместное. В любой момент в комнату мог войти кто угодно и услышать нечто, не предназначавшееся для его ушей, поэтому Артур, предвосхищая уже не раз слышанные им бессмысленные возражения, добавил легкомысленно:   
  
\- Я лучше.  
  
\- Не в этом дело, - отозвался Мерлин, позволяя рукам упасть по бокам и не зная, плакать ему или злиться. Ни то, ни другое было недопустимо.  
  
\- Это единственное, что имеет значение сейчас, - подчеркнуто жестко проговорил Артур, пресекая дальнейшие споры. – Мой меч, сейчас же.  
  
*  
  
Сам поединок едва ли беспокоил Артура, как и его противник. Часть него ждала, жаждала этого вызова – черное, горячее предвкушение с привкусом крови на губах - с того самого момента, как он заметил отсутствие Борина за столом. Но лишь когда Артур понял, что Мерлин тоже исчез, оно переросло в настоящую уверенность.  
  
Мерлин, и никто иной. Он мог бы закрыть на это глаза. Артур уже делал так в прошлом.  
  
Он чувствовал на себе тяжесть осуждающих взглядов, видел понимающее выражение в глазах окружающих, слышал тихий шепот за спиной, который тут же смолкал, стоило лишь ему обернуться.  
  
  
*  
  
Гаюс пришел к нему в комнаты на следующий же день и долго стоял у двери, не произнося ни слова – просто смотрел. А потом сказал едва слышным надтреснутым голосом:  
  
\- Сир. Я знаю. Я знал.  
  
Артур помнил, как замерла его рука на спине Мерлина.   
  
\- Он знает? – Слабая дрожь под его пальцами прекратилась, а вместе с ней исчезло и легкое покалывание на кончиках его пальцев, под самой кожей. Казалось, он держит в руках безжизненную статую. – Не отвечай. Не говори мне ничего, - тут же торопливо добавил Артур, и Мерлин всхлипнул с явным облегчением. Проклятая дрожь вернулась.  
  
Артур швырнул кубком в закрытую дверь.  
  
*  
  
\- … мой кузен, и вы убили его из-за слуги.  
  
На мгновение Артуру показалось, что Мерлин сам поднимет с пола перчатку и кинет ее прямо Локку в лицо.  
  
Но тут подле него возникла Моргана. Темные круги под глазами от бессонных ночей и дикий, настойчивый взгляд. Она крепко перехватила Мерлина за руку, заставив их обоих похолодеть от страха, гадая, что же она в действительности знает. Гвен встала между Мерлином и Локком, закрывая того от презрительного взгляда рыцаря.   
  
\- Никто не может убить лорда без последствий, даже принц, - тихо произнесла Моргана с предупреждением в голосе.  
  
Мерлин опустил голову, подчиняясь. У Артура кольнуло в груди от этой картины.  
  
*  
  
У Мерлина не было никакого чувства уместности, чувства самосохранения. Он демонстрировал это каждый божий день. Прямо сейчас он следовал по пятам за Артуром, несмотря на все предложения, просьбы и прямые приказы последнего, чтобы лучше он пошел донимать Гаюса или Гвен. Словно между ними ничего не изменилось. Артур слишком хорошо знал это упрямое выражение на его лице – не стоило даже пытаться.  
  
Мерлин, и вправду, думал, что между ними все по-прежнему.  
  
Артур знал, что изменилось все. Все знали, что произошло той ночью. Знали, что он убил лорда за приставания к его слуге. Они думали, что знают почему. Они не ошибались.  
  
Но иногда Мерлин забывал об этом всеобщем знании и вдруг ни с того ни с сего резко отшатывался от Артура.  
  
*  
  
Было решено биться до первой крови, и оба согласились на это, пока не выступила та самая первая кровь. Тогда один из них поскользнулся на грязи и выругался сквозь зубы, а потом ни один уже не мог остановиться, даже когда оба потеряли щиты, шлемы, а потом и сами мечи. Наконец, сэр Карадок стащил чертыхающегося и тяжело дышащего Артура с Локка: кровь и грязь капали с его лица, рук, волос. Кто-то перехватил Локка, прежде чем рыцарь сумел подняться и снова кинуться на Артура. Обоих пришлось уводить с поля силой.   
  
Позже ему донесли, что король в ярости. Тоже ему новость.  
  
*  
  
\- Убирайся, - процедил Артур сквозь зубы, когда, с трудом доковыляв до своих покоев, обнаружил там Мерлина с кувшином свежей воды и чистыми полотенцами в руках. Ухитрившись стянуть через голову кольчугу и бросив ее на пол, Артур взялся за подлатник, безуспешно пытаясь снять и его. Тогда Мерлин схватил его за руку и силой стащил с него насквозь промокшую от пота и крови стеганую рубаху.   
  
\- Тебе нужен тот, кто не даст тебе упасть лицом на пол и лежать так, пока вся грязная одежда не высохнет на тебе же.  
  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, - огрызнулся Артур, пытаясь вывернуться из его рук, но на его лицо уже опустилось влажное полотенце.  
  
*  
  
Артур отшвырнул его в сторону.  
  
\- Ты продолжаешь вести себя, словно я какой-то… - он обернулся и угрожающе шагнул в сторону Мерлина. – Кажется, я сказал тебе убираться.  
  
Мерлин дернулся, его глаза полыхнули золотом, и Артур словно наткнулся на невидимую стену. Мгновение спустя она уже исчезла.  
  
\- Тебе не испугать меня, - произнес маг, и тонкая грань, отделявшая Артура от полной потери контроля над собой, дала трещину.  
  
\- Скажи, что хотел, чтобы я причинил тебе боль. Скажи – и я сделаю это снова. Ты понимаешь?  
  
\- Я не… - Мерлин оборвал сам себя и пристально посмотрел на принца. – Я не боялся тебя, даже когда думал, что ты можешь отправить меня на костер. Я никогда не держал тебя за дурака.  
  
*  
  
\- Нет, это твоя прерогатива, - огрызнулся тот, скорее машинально, и взял в руки полотенце, чтобы вытереть потеки грязи со своей груди.  
  
\- Ты действительно самая настоящая задница, - пробормотал Мерлин, но его глаза смеялись. Он потянулся руками к завязкам штанов принца и вдруг замер.  
  
Артур знал, на что тот смотрит. У него стоял с самого поединка, и он так давно оставил надежду, что эрекция пропадет, что почти забыл о ней. Он с шумом выдохнул.  
  
\- Не обращай внимания. Продолжай.  
  
Мерлин пожал плечами. Спустя несколько мгновений напряженной тишины он произнес:  
  
\- Давай, сделай это.  
  
*  
  
Он хотел трахаться. Хотел ударить кого-нибудь, а после продолжать молотить безвольное тело, пока не прекратятся эти перешептывания за спиной и осуждающие взгляды. Он хотел убить того, кто уже был мертв – еще раз, своими собственными руками. Хотел обхватить ладонями бледные запястья так, чтобы его пальцы повторяли очертания синяков на коже Мерлина, и держать их там, пока… Он хотел… Ничего.   
  
Артур обхватил рукой свой член и, пытаясь выкинуть все мысли из головы, начал грубо дрочить, сбиваясь с ритма, навсегда отпечатавшегося в его памяти. Мерлин легонько касался рукой спины Артура все время, пока тот не кончил – тихое, теплое ощущение присутствия, растекающееся вниз по всей спине.  
  
\- Убери, - проговорил, наконец, Артур. Спустя мгновение, Мерлин подчинился.   
  
  
  
_The End_


End file.
